


5474 Miles

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Dating, Depression, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance, Smut, Top Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: After being dragged to a club against his will, Aomine meets the gorgeous Kagami and they instantly hit it off. Where Aomine lacks ambition and motivation Kagami is full of it, giving him an energy that he has longed for. Yet there is a distance between them which won't be easy to overcome.However this time Aomine is determined to make sure that, even if everything else crumbles, one thing in his life goes the way he wants it to.





	1. Chapter One

Aomine tiptoed through the sea of half empty cans and bottles, trying not to trip over any stray crisp packets, as he made his way to his bed. The sun was still high in the sky and room bright, but Aomine could not work up enough energy to shut the curtains as he lay down and closed his eyes. In his opinion there was no better way to spend a Saturday than to sleep it all away.

He was unsure what time it was when a loud shuffling from outside his door woke him, and the doorbell rang through the apartment. Aomine cursed, pulling the sheets over his head and hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"Kurokocchi, I don't think he is going to answer. Should we just try the door?"

"Aomine-kun doesn't usually lock it, so it should be fine."

No.

Aomine's eyes snapped open. The sheets suddenly feeling too stuffy, he pushed them off his body as he sat up, praying in his head that he had locked the door the previous night. However he had no such luck. Aomine watched as the door handle turned before his two friends swung open the door and burst into his apartment. He groaned.

"Aominecchi what are you doing in bed at this time on a Saturday!" Kise scolded, voice loud. He marched over to Aomine, slipping on a packet on the floor and swearing under his breath, before slamming his hands on the mattress, "And tidy up too! This is dangerous, I could have just died!"

"Shut up." Aomine moaned, rolling onto his front and burrowing his head into his pillow, "Letting yourselves into someone else's apartment and making all this noise. Go away."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, wrinkling his nose at the mess around him, "We are going out tonight and we are here to get you ready."

"Haah?" Aomine said, jumping from the bed and turning his head to be able to glare at both of them, "I have not agreed to this!"

"Tough." Kise said, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt to reveal an assortment of bracelets as he began to pick up the litter from the floor.

"Don't baby him, Kise-kun, he can do that himself." Kuroko sighed, "But Aomine-kun we think it's a waste to spend every weekend like this. You need to go out and have some fun."

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he walked across the room and grabbed a bin liner, before dropping it on Kise's head.

"My idea of fun is not watching you and pretty boy grind together on the dance floor, Tetsu."

"Hey, we don't grind together! It's just dancing!" Kise whined, opening the liner with a small glare through his long lashes and beginning to fill it, "I have morals."

"I don't wanna hear that from a host."

"Meanie! Former host!"

"Both of you stop it." Kuroko said firmly, "And that is not the only reason. One of my friends from University is visiting, and I would like you to meet him Aomine-kun."

"Why would I want to meet him?" Aomine said, "I couldn't give a shit about doing that."

"We are going to get ready here first and, then meet my friend at Club Kiseki afterwards." Kuroko continued, choosing to ignore him.

"I've bought your wristband." Kise added, "So you really can't complain Aominecchi."

"Yeah, I can."

"Well I guess it can't be helped, if you are so against it." Kuroko said with a small sigh, "I could always just call Momoi-san to come over and entertain you instead."

"You wouldn't." Aomine said, eyes widening.

Kuroko pulled out his phone.

"Okay, okay! I'll go, dammit."

"You might even get lucky tonight!" Kise said, eyes twinkling before Kuroko whacked him on the back.

Aomine shot Kise a dark look.

"...Where the hell did those morals go?"

Friends were annoying, Aomine decided, as he scrubbed his hair roughly with shampoo in the shower. After Kise had finished tidying his apartment he had wheeled in a small suitcase that he had left outside the room, announcing that he will make him look 'super hot' before Kuroko shoved him into the bathroom. He could hear them talking before he turned on the water. The word 'worried' being spoken several times. Aomine knew what they were thinking. He had heard it already many times before. At least the sound of the shower shut their conversation out.

 

It was hours later before they finally left the apartment. Aomine had managed to avoid the glitter and most of the make up that Kise was throwing his way, but still felt more overdressed than usual as their taxi pulled up outside the club. They had all drank before leaving, but it was not enough for Aomine who still felt much too sober as they walked inside, flashing their wristbands at the entrance.

At just before midnight Club Kiseki was still fairly quiet as they entered, the night not yet in full swing. However, being a popular spot, there was enough of a crowd in the space to make finding a single person difficult.

"So, what does your friend look like?" Aomine grumbled, giving a deathly glare to someone who shoved past him as they hovered close to the door.

"He is tall and built similar to you Aomine-kun, but with red-black hair." Kuroko said, scanning his surroundings.

"Let's go and look for him on the dance floor!" Kise said, grabbing Kuroko by the hand and pulling him towards the growing group of people dancing in the flashing lights, "Hurry up Aominecchi!"

"Fuck that." Aomine muttered as he watched the pair disappear into the crowd, "I need a drink."

Aomine walked over to the bar where he quickly sat down on a stool and attracted the attention of the bartender. A shot of whiskey later, Aomine still felt as pissed off as when his friends first forced their way into his apartment. Pushing the empty glass away from him, he tried to catch the bartender's gaze for another.

"Rough day, huh?"

"You could say that..." Aomine said, turning his head in the direction of the voice. The rest of his sentence vanished from his mind immediately.

The man sitting next to him was ridiculously attractive. Although it was hard to tell in the light, he appeared to have sun kissed skin, some of which was peeking from the gap in his shirt, and from what Aomine could see his body was very sculpted. Although his eyebrows were slightly strange, Aomine decided he could live with that when the rest of him looked as though he fell straight from one of his fantasies.

He grinned. Maybe the night was not a complete waste of time after all. The man seemed to notice him staring, but didn't appear to mind as Aomine watched his eyes drifting across his own body with a grin to match.

That was when Aomine noticed. His hair was a blend of red and black. He fitted Kuroko's limited description perfectly.

"Hang on, are _you_ Tetsu's friend?" Aomine blurted, pointing straight at him, "Y'know, Kuroko Tetsuya." He added as the man looked at him in confusion with the use of the nickname.

Recognition washed over the man, and his face lit up. Eyes and nose scrunching up tightly which only made him look _more_ gorgeous in Aomine's opinion.

"That's right," He said, voice vibrating low, "Are you...er...Aomine?"

Aomine was surprised, his eyebrows raising.

"Aomine Daiki. Tetsu told you about me?"

"Yeah." He said, "He told me you were a great basketball player."

_Were._

Trying to shake that thought from his mind quickly, Aomine nudged him in the side.

"What's your name, then?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"So Kagami, a friend of Tetsu's then, huh?" Aomine said, watching as he took a long sip of his drink, "No offense, but you don't look like a social work or Japanese literature kinda guy."

"I'm not." Kagami said with a grimace, "Business and economics."

"Don't really look like that either to be honest."

"Wasn't my choice."

Aomine nodded in understanding.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kagami asked, changing the topic as he called over the bartender.

"Fuck yes."

 

Kagami was easy to talk to. He seemed to radiate a type of energy and passion that Aomine was lacking, but he found himself growing more enthusiastic as he was sucked further into Kagami's rhythm. Despite not having much interest in others, Aomine could not help but want to get to know him better. Why hadn't Kuroko introduced Kagami to him earlier?

"I was gonna look for Kuroko, but he is pretty hard to find, so I thought I'd just sit here and wait for him to come to me." Kagami said, as their conversation shifted to the point of them being in the club that night.

"Oh, don't worry about finding him," Aomine said shaking his head, "Just look for the flashy blonde guy and you'll be sorted."

"Flashy blonde guy?" Kagami asked, frowning.

"Look, over there." Aomine pointed to where he could see Kise's head sticking out of the crowd with his advantageous height.

Kagami's frown deepened. He appeared to stare at Kise for a while before turning back to Aomine, looking more confused than anything else.

"Him? Is he Kuroko's boyfriend? I didn't know he would go for a type like that."

Aomine shrugged, trying not to laugh at his reaction, while knocking back the rest of his drink.

"It's complicated. Best not mentioning it. Wanna go and say hi to them?"

"In a bit." Kagami said, once again flashing his grin that made the last remaining pieces of Aomine's control melt away, "Right now I'm more interested to see if you will still be standing after a few more shots."

Aomine matched his grin with a glint in his eye.

"Bring it on."

 

Despite ending up alternating their drinks with water, Aomine was more than a bit tipsy when the pair finally made their way across the dance floor to meet with Kuroko and Kise who seemed to be dancing in a world of their own.

"Oh Aominecchi, you found him!" Kise exclaimed loudly as they approached, letting go of Kuroko and placing his arm around Kagami's neck instead, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta."

"Kagami Taiga..." Kagami said, awkwardly trying to shake off the arm.

"Long time no see, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a smile, "I was watching you and Aomine-kun get along well at the bar." He added with a subtly cheeky expression.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine said, feeling himself turn the same colour that Kagami also seemed to be, "I just happened to find him and chat a bit, that's all."

"Yeah, that's all." Kagami said, "But good to see you again Kuroko."

"Shall we all go and sit down and have a drink?" Kuroko suggested lightly, "Or would you prefer to keep getting to know Aomine-kun?"

Aomine watched Kagami become even more flustered with the connotations of Kuroko's words.

"I've already had a bit to drink so," Kagami started, before turning to Aomine,"Wanna dance?"

"I don't really dance." Aomine said quickly trying to keep in control despite feeling the buzz from the alcohol trying to affect his senses and the look Kuroko was giving him, "Sorry."

"Is it because you can't?" Kagami said, a challenge wrapped in his voice, raising one of his eyebrows as he seemed to look down at Aomine although he was marginally smaller.

"Haah? It's not that I can't!"

Kagami smirked. He took a step back and brushed the hair from his forehead with a sweep of his hand.

"Prove it then."

Aomine couldn't dance. But he was not going to back away from a challenge issued by a guy he had just met. At least he was somewhat graceful and light footed, and the beat was easy to move to. He began to sway his hips, Kagami dancing close to him. It was not long before Aomine began to get into the rhythm, allowing his instincts to take over. Kagami seemed to be moving closer to him with each minute, his movements spellbinding in the lights.

The song shifted into a slower number. Kagami moved forward and spun Aomine around so that his back was to him as he pulled him close. Aomine could feel Kagami pressing into him from as his arms circled around his hips to keep him in place. They weren't grinding, but Kagami's body was swaying in a fluid motion against his behind and the pressure within Aomine's body was quickly building.

Kagami's head came to rest on Aomine's shoulder, the warmth in his breath blowing against him.

"You're a shit dancer." He whispered into his ear. Despite the words, the vibration caused Aomine to shiver.

"Shut up," He muttered, voice low, "Like you're any better."

Kagami hummed, as his hands lowered slightly before moving across the front of Aomine's body. They hovered teasingly close to a part of him which was beginning to show interest in the situation.

"Maybe I'm just too distracted."

Aomine swallowed a gasp as he pushed back against Kagami's body. There was a noticeable hardness against his ass and he couldn't help but grind into it. He felt a groan from Kagami's throat against his neck as he repeated the movement, both of their bodies starting to move in tandem to the quickening beat. Aomine could feel Kagami's lips press wet kisses against his neck and in an instant he desired that mouth somewhere else.

Turning around, Aomine threw his arms around Kagami's neck and slammed his lips on to his. Kagami seemed to be momentarily startled, but that soon gave way, as he kissed him back eagerly. Aomine's arms left his neck as their kiss deepened, moving his hands down his back and slipping them up his shirt. The muscles there felt firm against his touch, encouraging him to explore further while their tongues twisted together roughly. Kagami let out another low groan, cupping Aomine's ass through his tight jeans and tugging it flush against his body.

It took all of Aomine's effort to not throw his head back.They were both hard, the friction addicting. They were no longer dancing, Aomine realised, but frankly he couldn't care less. His friends were almost certainly watching, probably videoing or replicating the situation, but all that Aomine could think about was Kagami and how much he wanted him.

"How far are we gonna take this?" Aomine asked against his ear, still unable to restrain his hips from moving into him.

"Is this gonna be a drunken mistake?" Kagami half moaned, not letting go of his body.

"Not a mistake." Aomine said quickly, "Not you."

That sounded clingy and Aomine regretted it immediately. But he could barely control the words leaving his mouth, and Kagami did not seem deterred.

"Bathroom?"

Aomine scoffed.

"I'm not that easy."

"Then," Kagami said, murmuring against his ear, "Shall we get out of here?"

Reluctantly, they let go of each other. Kagami slipped towards the exit, pulling out his phone to call a taxi, while Aomine went to let his friends know that they were leaving.

"I'm going, don't ask." Aomine said hurriedly when he found them in the corner of the club, Kise grabbing his wrist as he tried to disappear without their prying. However from the expressions on their faces they already knew.

"Make sure to be safe, Aominecchi!" Kise said, reaching into his pocket and handing him a condom, "I'm so proud of you!"

"If you hurt someone as sweet as Kagami-kun, you will be in big trouble." Kuroko added, Aomine rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Got it." He said, rushing away before they could change their minds and grab him again.

Aomine met Kagami at the exit where they headed outside to where a taxi was already waiting.

"My place or yours?" Aomine asked, suddenly feeling thankful to Kise for his cleaning job.

"I'm staying in a hotel nearby, and the room is pretty big, so that'll probably be better." Kagami said, telling the driver the name of the hotel.

A hotel? Kuroko did mention that Kagami was visiting, meaning that he didn't live in Tokyo? Where was he visiting from?

Those questions soon vanished as Kagami cupped his cheek and began to kiss him again, Aomine now able to taste mint on his tongue.

It didn't take long to arrive at the hotel and reach Kagami's room. He was right, it _was_ pretty big, with a queen sized bed taking up a lot of the space which was a lot better than Aomine's single. They would have never have fit in it.

Whether it was the fresh air from leaving the club or the awareness just catching up with him, Aomine felt more drunk than before as he began to wordlessly strip his clothes until he was standing in nothing but his tight boxer shorts. Kagami had done the same, Aomine unable to stop his eyes from drifting downwards, before taking in the rest of his body. Just like he had thought, Kagami was well built. Aomine liked it.

Reaching out, Aomine pulled him close to his body by his ass and licked his bottom lip slowly. With a low moan, Kagami opened his mouth and took Aomine's tongue in, sucking on it greedily. Breathy sounds filled the air as their hips couldn't keep still, thrusting lightly into each other. Aomine was reaching his limit, his dick becoming painfully hard in his boxers as they rubbed together.

"Wanna feel you." He grunted, slipping down Kagami's boxers and gripping his cock in his hand. It felt large in his hands, and Aomine had a fleeting thought of what it could feel like inside him. Loosening his grip, Aomine gave a light stroke across the underside of his dick, before giving it a firm pump. Kagami threw his head back in a choked moan with the action, before burrowing his face into Aomine's chest and panting into it.

" _God, so good._ "

Was that English?

Aomine was definitely still drunk, he decided, if he was imagining that. He lifted up Kagami's face with his other hand, giving his cheek a light stroke, before kissing him deeply. Aomine swallowed both of their moans as he continued to work Kagami's cock with his hands, rubbing the tip teasingly with his thumb.

There was still the clear awkwardness of being with a partner for the first time, especially as only hours earlier they were complete strangers. Aomine did not know Kagami, did not know his body, but there was a longing to learn and map every inch of him.

"So," Aomine growled as they pulled apart for air, still feeling the ache in his boxes, "How are we gonna do this?"

"I've never bottomed before." Kagami admitted in a low voice, taking Aomine aback slightly.

He preferred to top, that was what he was used to. But he _had_ bottomed before as well, and that could be better than trying to take a virgin ass in his half drunken state.

"I'll bottom," Aomine said, hoping he sounded confident about his decision, "Got lube?"

"I have lube." Kagami said, jumping over to a suitcase that was on the floor and rummaging through until he pulled out a small tube, while Aomine grabbed the condom Kise gave him.

Pulling off his slightly sticky boxers, Aomine climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours. He heard the cap pop off the lube.

"Go ahead when your ready." Aomine said, shaking his ass slightly as an invitation.

"Mm, I think I will."

Kagami gave his ass a light, teasing spank, which caused Aomine to moan embarrassingly loud before edging the first slippery cold digit inside.

It was clear that Kagami was not an amateur at doing this as he skillfully began to open him up. The initial burn quickly faded into something a lot better, Aomine unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips in response.

"Fuck, you look so good like this." Kagami groaned as he added a third finger, "So open for me."

"I'm ready, dammit, fuck me already." Aomine said, pushing back against the fingers still thrusting lightly inside him.

"You're not gonna beg?" Kagami asked, although from the tone of his voice he was joking. He removed his fingers, leaving a strange feeling of emptiness which he never got used to.

Aomine twisted his head so that he was facing Kagami, smirking.

"Maybe next time, depending on how good you are."

Kagami let out a small laugh, ripping open the condom packet and rolling the condom down his length, before reaching for the lube.

"Same goes for you."

He felt Kagami's cock rub in between his cheeks before the tip positioned with his stretched hole. Aomine breathed out slowly, preparing himself for the burn he knew was coming as Kagami began to push himself inside.

"Shit." Aomine groaned, unsure whether he was feeling pain or pleasure as Kagami eased himself further into him.

"You good?" He breathed, clearly struggling to keep himself under control. Aomine nodded.

"Keep going."

Aomine continued to breath carefully and fist his own erection as Kagami finally sat completely inside him.

"Let me know when I can move." Kagami said, body almost twitching with desire.

As the pain began to fade and Aomine's own need returned, he decided he was ready.

"Move."

He didn't need to tell Kagami twice. Pulling out slightly, Kagami adjusted his angle slightly before slamming back inside. Aomine cried out, the sudden roughness unexpected. Kagami fell into a rhythm grunting Aomine's name as he continued to pound into his body, balls slapping against him. One hand clutching the sheets and the other furiously pumping his cock, Aomine let out a constant stream of low groans as a heat quickly built within him.

It didn't last long. The mix of alcohol and their heightened excitement was not a formula for longevity and it was too soon before Aomine could feel himself at his peak. With a couple of firm thrusts of his cock he came with a deep moan of Kagami's name, fingers coated in his stickiness. Moments later he heard Kagami groan and still inside him, muttering words he couldn't make out, before pulling out.

Aomine was barely conscious enough to crawl away from Kagami's body and tangle himself in the sheets underneath before sleep took him.

 

Aomine woke up, to his relief, without a headache or sick feeling in his stomach. His memories were also all intact, as was the stickiness of his body. He turned his head. Kagami was sleeping next to him. Red hair splayed against the pillow and breathing softly, clutching the edge of the light sheet in his large hands.

It had been a long time since Aomine had slept with another man, and even longer since he had done it _that_ way around. He did not know what came over him, and seeing as his prostate never got involved, it wasn't the best sex he had ever had. But, rolling over and taking a closer look at the man sleeping next to him with clear eyes, Aomine did not regret it at all. Not a second of it.He was unable to remember the last time he felt like this. With a small smile, he moved closer and kissed him softly on his swollen lips.

Kagami stirred. His body stretched before he opened one eye, lips stretching into a lazy smile.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin'." Aomine echoed. He sat up in the sheets with a stretch as Kagami did the same, leaning against the backboard.

"Last night was...wow."

"Yeah." Aomine said, slowly, "It was."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, as though neither of them knew what to say next. This was the problem with one night stands, Aomine thought, especially as he could already feel himself getting attached.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." He blurted, mouth working faster than his mind. Thankfully, Kagami smiled.

"Me neither."

Aomine took a deep breath.

"I know we are doing this the wrong way 'round, and last night was as heated as fuck." Aomine said, "We don't know much 'bout each other and I don't usually just rush into things like that. But I really want to get to know you better, Kagami. I think we could get on well. If it's okay, are you up to going for coffee or something next week?"

There was another silence, worse than the previous. Aomine counted every second in his mind, waiting for Kagami to reply.

"Aomine..." Kagami said eventually, running his hands through his messy hair as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck." Aomine muttered, feeling his cheeks begin to burn, "Shouldn't have said anything, sorry. I knew that it was a bit too much to come out with that so suddenly."

"No. It's nothing like that." Kagami said, still unable to meet his line of sight.

Aomine waited for him to continue, keeping his mouth shut.

"I live in America. I'm flying back next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> So I am back with another Aokaga fic, and true to form, my sleep free Sunday nights have already started! I missed writing this pair, I'm glad to be giving it another go.
> 
> Usually I focus on the 'getting together' aspect in my stories, but this time I am trying something a bit different and focusing on 'maintaining a relationship' instead, especially when there are many barriers in doing this. I hope to be able to write more sweet moments too, as I usually have so much angst. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far, once again thank you! :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

"America." Aomine said slowly, the word as foreign as the country on his lips, "You _live_ there?"

"Kuroko really didn't tell you anything about me, did he?" Kagami groaned, scratching the back of his neck, "I have lived in America since I was 9."

"But you're Japanese, right?" Aomine continued his mind beginning to blur, "You look Japanese, you sound it...more or less."

Kagami laughed.

"Yeah. Although my accent might be slightly fucked."

"Shit." Aomine said, lying back in the bed. Disappointment welled in his gut and trickled into his mind.

It was not often that he met someone who he thought he could get along with as easily as this, or even develop romantic feelings for. Outside of work Aomine did not tend to meet many new people, and frankly he didn't usually want to. But then he met Kagami, and in an instant he felt different. He just _had_ to be living in America, didn't he.

"I was being honest when I said I didn't want it to be a one time thing either, though." Kagami said, placing his hand on Aomine's shoulder, "I wanna get to know you better too. You seem like a good guy."

Aomine grunted, shaking off the hand and standing up.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

His body felt disgusting from the previous night as he jumped into the shower and started the water, making sure to clean himself thoroughly. Aomine wasn't a good guy. Not in the way that Kagami could be thinking. And this was impossible. America was far away.

When he returned to the room Kagami was in the same place that he left him, focused on his phone. He lifted his head as Aomine entered and grinned.

"You smell a lot better now."

"Shut up, you should take one too." Aomine said, starting to dress himself with his back turned to him.

"Probably." Kagami said before he swallowed, "Hey look. I'm going to Kamakura tomorrow for the day. Wanna come with me?"

Aomine raised his eyebrows.

"Not really into temples."

"And you think I am?" Kagami scoffed, "I'm going to surf. Up for it?"

Surfing? It seemed to fit Kagami's image. Aomine could imagine him in the hot August sun with his beach tanned skin covered in sweat and seawater and a surfboard in hand. That suited him. He should stop picturing it.

"I can't surf." Aomine said, unable to stop the coldness resonating in his tone, "Sorry."

"I'll teach you." Kagami shrugged, "I'm actually a part time surf instructor in LA."

Kagami was persistent. Aomine wanted to go. Although he had never surfed before the idea always intrigued him and he couldn't deny that he wanted to spend more time with Kagami. Yet that was where the problem lay. What was the point of Aomine spending more time getting to know someone he had to say goodbye to in a week?

"I'll think about it."

"Scared of looking like an idiot when you fall straight into the water? Fine, I get it." Kagami said lightly, although his eyes were sparkling.

"Haah? Whose scared?" Aomine said, "I can pick up those sort of things easily."

"Gonna back that up then?"

Kagami's words mirrored what he said the previous night. He seemed to have the ability to rile Aomine up easily and to bring out the competitive side that he thought had been buried. He liked it. Aomine shouldn't get used to it.

"I'll think about it, _alright_?"

 

He took Kagami's number before leaving the hotel and taking the train back to his apartment. The room felt oddly clean and unused as Aomine walked inside, hitting the air conditioner on as he took his usual place in his bed. Not quite feeling sleepy yet, Aomine took out his phone and cursed as he saw his inbox.

12 messages from Shitty Ryouta.

Aomine flicked through them with narrowed eyes, until he read the final message.

_'I need to know about your night Aominecchi! If you don't answer me soon I will come over~'_

The last thing Aomine wanted was Kise back in his apartment invading his personal space. He quickly sent a reply.

_'It was crap.'_

Really, he should have expected the call that came instantly afterwards. Aomine accepted it, holding his phone a safe distance from his ear as the screeching began immediately.

"What happened Aominecchi?!" Kise cried, his voice an octave higher than Aomine could cope with, "Did you do something to him? Did he do something to _you_? If he hurt you in any way Aominecchi, I swear-"

"Kise, shut it. It's nothing like that." Aomine said, thankful when the other end of the phone went quiet, "It's about Kagami, he lives in America."

"Uhuh, I know. What about it?"

"Wait- you knew?" Aomine said, raising his own voice, "And you didn't say anything about it when you were encouraging me to go for it? Great friend you are."

"What are you talking about Aominecchi?" Kise sighed, his voice now subdued, "Kurokocchi told both of us when we were getting ready to go out. Kagamicchi met Kurokocchi in the basketball team when he studied in Tokyo for a year at university. You were probably just not listening."

Oh.

"So apart from that, did everything go well?" Kise asked, clearly wanting to know details which Aomine had no intention of providing.

"Yeah, it was good. Kagami invited me out again but..."

"He invited you out and you said no?!"

"I said I would think about it." Aomine muttered.

"Well you better hurry up and accept it!" Kise said excitedly, "Don't let this opportunity go! You two looked so good together last night, it made me feel relieved in a way."

"Relived? Why the hell would it do that?"

There was a short pause, uncharacteristic of Kise. It was not often that he had to think carefully about the words he was choosing to say.

"I worry about you Aominecchi, we all do."

Aomine made a 'tch' sound, feeling his head heating up.

"I never asked you to."

"I know....but..."

Kise trailed off. This conversation had already happened countless times. They both knew there was no point in repeating it.

"Anyway, don't let getting caught up on the distance stop you from having a good time with someone you have your eyes on Aominecchi!" Kise said, the excitement back in his voice, "These days there are lots of ways to make distance relationships easier. And even if you don't want to take it that far you can at least just have a summer romance. That's so youthful, I'm jealous!"

A summer romance, huh. Aomine was not a romantic like Kise was. He had no interest in things like that. However he would be lying if he said that he could get the image of Kagami grinning with his crimson eyes lighting up out of his mind.

With no more hesitation, Aomine typed Kagami's number into his phone and began to send him a message.

* * *

 

Surfing was harder than it looked.

They arrived in Kamakura and hired boards and wet suits before heading to the beach. It was busy with several others taking advantage of the waves and the hot temperature, and part of Aomine just wanted to find a secluded spot to sleep in the sun.

"So, you said you were a part time surf instructor?" Aomine asked, as he tried to tear his eyes away from Kagami's wet suit clad figure.

"Yeah, been surfing ever since I first moved to LA." Kagami said with one of his heart clenching grins.

"Then how the hell did you afford a hotel room like that?"

Kagami cringed, laying his board down on the sand.

"...I work part time for my dad's company too."

"So you're a rich kid." Aomine said bluntly, twisting his mouth into a smirk.

"Shut up." Kagami muttered, face turning the colour of his hair, "Anyway, should I show you an example?"

"Go on then." Aomine shrugged, as Kagami looked relieved.

He grabbed his board and ran towards the shore. Aomine sat down on the sand, half watching. The heat was making him feel sleepy. Lids drooping, he turned his attention back to Kagami. Aomine's eyes widened immediately. He did not know that surfing could look so sexy. Although the waves in Kamakura were small Kagami was riding them expertly, hair smoothed back from the water. Aomine could not stop watching.

Kagami glided back to the shore, jogging back over to Aomine whose face was still frozen.

"Your turn."

 

After Kagami teaching him the motions on the land first they moved to the sea, Aomine failing repeatedly and getting increasingly frustrated.

"Fuck this, I give up." Aomine said, throwing the board down on the sand and dropping down next to it, "I'm going to sleep."

"Wow, you're super fun." Kagami said, lying down next to him with a scowl, "I swear your temper is the worst."

"Well you were gonna find that out sooner or later, I'm not gonna hide my personality to pander to anyone."

"Good." Kagami shrugged, "I wouldn't want you too."

Aomine turned his head, looking at Kagami in disbelief. That was not the usual attitude that people had when it came to him, always telling him how he should behave or to change himself.

He leapt up, extending his hand for Kagami to take where he hoisted him up off the sand.

"I might be a shit surfer but I can swim, wanna race?"

Kagami grinned, and shot off towards the sea while calling out to him.

"Loser buys lunch!"

 

"This could have been a really good date, y'know." Aomine said on the train back to Tokyo, the adrenaline from the day beginning to leave his system as he floated in and out of consciousness.

Kagami blinked.

"It wasn't a date?"

"You didn't specify it was a date when you asked me." Aomine said, with a wink, "So that means you owe me one tomorrow night."

"Cheeky bastard." Kagami said although he was smiling, "What if I'm busy?"

"Then you cancel."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Kagami laughed, "Is 7 pm okay?"

Aomine leaned over and kissed Kagami's cheek, before moving his lips down to press another onto his neck.

"Perfect."

 

They met every evening that week. Thoughts of seeing Kagami got Aomine through each day of work; hurrying home to wash off the smell of engine oil from his job at the garage, before going out to meet him. Aomine did not know it was possible to feel so connected to someone so quickly, the more he got to know Kagami through the variety of activities he insisted on, the longer he wanted to spend with him.

Yet with each happy night the end of the week crept closer.

On Kagami's final night in Japan Aomine lay next to him on his hotel bed, half drank cans of beer sitting on the bedside table.

"What's the distance between LA and Tokyo?" Aomine asked, looking out of the window.

"Not sure." Kagami said, pulling out his phone, "Should I Google it?"

"No." Aomine said after a short pause, returning his gaze to Kagami, "I don't think I wanna know after all."

"I know the time difference?"

Aomine swallowed.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"15 hours."

15 hours? That was too much. Even using Skype, when would they be able to find a time convenient to talk with that sort of gap? The more Aomine thought of this the further away Kagami seemed. His fingers trembled.

"Aomine?"

Kagami was looking at him with an unreadable expression, his features unusually soft.

"Do you like to cuddle?"

He didn't know. Aomine did not think he was a cuddly guy, especially with a man as built as Kagami was, but he had never been in a relationship or a situation where he could find this out.

"C'mere then."

He opened his arm up, gesturing for Kagami to come closer.

Aomine thought that there was nothing more intimate than sex. But with a warm body pressed against him, head resting on his chest which rose with his breathing, he realised that this might just be. Kagami looked content in his arms, eyes fluttering closed. An urge to brush through his hair and kiss his forehead came to his mind but Aomine ignored it, instead focusing on tracing small circles on his strong back.

Eventually Kagami lifted his head just high enough to be able to face Aomine properly.

"Have...have you thought about maybe..." He started before shaking his head.

"Just come out with it already," Aomine said with a sigh, before quickly adjusting his tone, "I aint gonna judge you, whatever it is."

A small smile came across Kagami's face before he took a deep breath.

"What do you think about distance relationships?"

Here it was. With the week flowing how it did, Aomine expected this topic to arise at some point and this was their last chance to have this conversation, really.

"I think they are impossible." Aomine said, feeling Kagami's body stiffen against him, "A relationship where you can't see the other person, can't touch them, can't do anything with them for a stupidly long time isn't really a relationship."

"Even if you think you might really like the other person?"

Aomine inhaled sharply before letting out the breath slowly through his nostrils.

"We have only known each other for a week, that's nothing."

"Yeah, in a normal time span we would be around a first date."

"How many have we already had, 5?"

"Around that, yeah."

"Wow. I'm fucked." Aomine muttered, "This has all happened way too fast."

Kagami nodded, resting his head back down onto Aomine's chest.

"We could wait until a week or so after I'm back in America to decide, then we can see if our feelings are still the same or if we were just caught up in the moment."

"That's a relationship thing, isn't it?" Aomine asked slowly, the reality of it refusing to sink in.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Okay." Aomine said, trying to convince himself saying the words aloud, "Okay. Let's try that."

"Great." Kagami beamed before he quickly straddled Aomine, hovering his face close to his with a smirk. "What were you saying about being fucked?"

~

The journey to the airport was comparatively silent. They met Kuroko at the entrance where they walked to the check in together. Kagami checked in to his flight while Aomine and Kuroko watched on, a tight knot forming within his chest.

"It was great to see you again Kuroko, I hope we can catch up again soon." Kagami said in front of the escalator that would separate them, slapping Kuroko on the back where he jolted slightly.

"Me too, Kagami-kun." He said with a smile, "Please tell me the next time you will be in Tokyo."

Kagami nodded before turning to Aomine. He was feeling awkward, hands shoved roughly into his pockets as he struggled to keep his eye contact.

"Aomine?" Kagami said, rubbing his hands together before extending one forward, "It was really nice to meet you and spend this time together."

Aomine took a look at his hand before rolling his eyes.

"Idiot." He said, stepping forward and placing his hand on Kagami's cheek before leaning close and placing his lips upon his. Kagami melted instantly into him, dropping his hold on the handle of his luggage and wrapping both of his arms around Aomine's waist. Parting his mouth slightly and letting Kagami in, Aomine tried to commit the way he felt and tasted to memory, savoring every moment of his lips against him.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. The flight."

Aomine heard Kuroko's words yet he was unable to stop, letting out a low noise as Kagami pulled them closer together. He tangled one of his hands in a mess of crimson hair, pushing Kagami's head lightly as he sucked on his tongue greedily.

They had to break apart. The need for air and to face the inevitable catching up with them.

"I'll Skype you as soon as I get back." Kagami whispered into his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine.

"Yeah." Aomine said, slowly loosening his grip on Kagami, "You better."

They stood still, simply facing each other until Kagami seemed to force himself to turn, almost running onto the escalator as though he needed to do it before he changed his mind, without another word.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as Kagami disappeared into the airport.

"Why the hell are you sorry?"

"You really do get attached to things, don't you."

"Fuck off." Aomine said, still looking at where Kagami was standing previously, "As if."

They walked back through the airport towards Kuroko's car.

There was no way this could ever be just a summer romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Too tired to write anything else, so again thank you! I hope you all continue to enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine was not an avid user of Skype. In fact, he did not even have an account until a few days prior. Yet here he was, logged in and eyes glued to the screen, waiting for Kagami to pop up online. It was 10pm, and Kagami's flight should have landed an hour ago. Of course, he return home first and get himself sorted out before going on Skype. Besides, it was 5am in LA. Kagami was probably tired and needed a rest too.

He repeated these thoughts through his mind as he waited, eyes beginning to become heavy.

 

The sound of sirens racing past the window awoke Aomine. Slouched across the desk with his back aching, he sat up, squinting at his surroundings. It was morning. Swearing under his breath, Aomine flicked his eyes to his laptop.

No messages, no missed calls.

Aomine swallowed. _He_ could send the first message and ask Kagami if he got back home safe. Hovering his hands over the keyboard, Aomine considered his words, before quickly slamming down the laptop's lid. That would come across as needy. Desperate. He would wait.

 

"Tetsu, have you heard from Kagami at all?"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked from where he was sat on Aomine's floor watching a basketball game on TV, frowning, "No, why?"

Aomine shrugged, stretching out his hand for some popcorn.

"Just wondering."

"Are you worried?" Kuroko said, turning to look at Aomine who refused to meet his gaze, "Don't be. Kagami-kun won't forget about you."

"Don't be stupid, 'course I'm not worried." Aomine scoffed.

Although, it would be easy for Kagami to do that, wouldn't it? It wasn't difficult to forget about someone you had known for just over a week in a foreign country when you are back to living your normal life. As though it was all a dream.

He stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. That wouldn't happen. It had only been a day.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Aomine breathed. Kuroko's expression remained unchanged.

"You have been a lot happier recently Aomine-kun, so I don't want that to start slipping again."

"Huh? I have no idea what you're on about."

He quickly changed the topic. The last thing that Aomine wanted was Kuroko's fussing on top of his already crowded shelf of troubles.

 

After two days, when Aomine had just turned on his laptop as he made his breakfast, an unfamiliar tune began to ring from the speakers. Grabbing his coffee, Aomine raced towards the sound to see a call arriving from Kagami. He put the mug on the table as he sat down in position, hands beginning to shake.

Aomine held himself back from accepting the call immediately. Letting it ring, he took a deep breath and steadied his expression before clicking on the icon. The monitor momentarily turned black before Kagami popped into view. Handsome as ever despite the grainy quality of the screen, Aomine almost felt as though it was wrong to stare directly at his face despite being unable to take his eyes away.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long to call!" Kagami started the conversation quickly, putting his hands together towards the camera in a sort of plea, "I wanted to contact you earlier but I had so much to sort out and I was so tired that I slept for a whole day..."

"It's cool." Aomine lied despite his heart jumping, trying to keep his expression neutral, "I figured you must have been tired, so I wasn't worrying about it."

"That's good." Kagami said with a smile, his expression relaxing, "Do you have enough time to talk right now?"

"Yeah." Aomine flashed a quick look at the clock, "I have about half an hour."

"Alright...er, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess, you?"

"Just tired."

"Makes sense."

There was silence. This was awkward. More awkward than Aomine expected after spending the last few days wondering how this would work out. Neither of them were particularly good with words, both preferring to express themselves physically. Aomine was a tactile person, and had no problems with showing his affection in that way. But over a webcam this was not a possibility. He was not sure how this could work.

"I missed you."

Aomine raised his head to see Kagami avoiding looking at the camera directly, hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Or is it too early to say that?"

"No." Aomine said, allowing the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards, "I might have missed you too."

"Might have?" Kagami said, trying to glare through his laughter, "I better work harder then."

Aomine grinned in response. This was the type of Kagami he wanted to see.

After the ice was broken time passed quickly, and before Aomine realised it he had spent longer talking than he should have done.

"Shit, I need to go. Gotta get ready for work." He said, hurriedly downing the rest of his cold coffee, "Speak another time, yeah?"

"Wait!" Kagami said, seemingly moving closer to the camera, "You can stay online while you get ready, can't you?"

"What are you, some sort of pervert who just wants to watch me get naked in front of the camera?" Aomine smirked, playing up to his words by tugging down the joggers that he slept in.

"Well there is that." Kagami said with a wink, "But it's nothing I haven't seen before. I can tell you about the flight as you get changed. I just want to talk to you longer."

"Of course." Aomine stretched his body out in front of the camera causing Kagami to snort, "You can talk. But if your gonna watch me, then make sure not to look away."

 

Aomine still did not like Skype. It was difficult to find a time where they could both talk, and when they did it was only for a short period of time and the awkwardness still lingered. Yet they talked when they could, sharing small bits of information about their day, and as the week passed a certain day loomed closer.

"Just two more days, Aomine-kun."

"Till what?" Aomine said, only half paying attention. He was tired from fixing cars all day and frankly just wanted to sleep instead of hosting his friend in his apartment.

"Your birthday."

Aomine groaned.

"No parties." He said immediately, "Especially if your boyfriend is organising it."

"I don't have a boyfriend Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with a small sigh, "But Kise-kun won't be organising anything. Not after last time."

"Thank god."

"I thought we could have a quiet meal at my apartment to celebrate."

"How many people?"

"Just the three of us. Five if Midorima-kun can make it, but he will probably be busy."

"That addition doesn't make sense." Aomine muttered, although he knew it did. Midorima never participated alone."Fine. But the food better be good. As in, neither you or Kise had any hand in making it."

 

True to his word, Kuroko had organised a simple take away in his apartment to celebrate Aomine's birthday, with just the pair of them and Kise attending. It could have been worse, Aomine thought, as he stuffed himself with food and found himself enjoying the company.

"Happy birthday Aominecchi!" Kise said in a sing-song voice, as he presented a cake in front of Aomine, which looked surprisingly delicious, "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

"Why do I need to make a wish?" Aomine said, as he blew out the candles in one puff, "I just wanna eat the damn thing."

"Just be patient, Aomine-kun. I will cut you a slice."

Kuroko fetched a knife and some plates, before cutting each of them a slice. Aomine tucked in immediately, taking a big bite.

"Fuck Tetsu, this cake is amazing." Aomine said, swallowing his mouthful and taking another bite, "Your baking has improved by a shit tonne compared to last year's mess."

Kuroko seemed to exchange a look with Kise who broke out into a smile.

"I did the icing!" He said excitedly, "I am sure you can tell it is one of my designs."

"Like hell I can." Aomine said, "I care about the taste, not some fancy swirls on the top."

"So mean!" Kise said, sitting back on his chair with a small pout, "But anyway, Kurokocchi did not bake it so don't give him any credit because he did nothing."

"You didn't have to say it like that, Kise-kun." Kuroko said with a small sigh, "But he is right. I didn't do anything but keep it in my freezer."

"Your freezer?"

"Yes. Kagami-kun baked the cake last week."

Aomine's grip on his slice loosened as what Kuroko had just said sank in.

"Kagami did?" He said, putting the remainder of the cake back onto the plate, "Why? How the hell did he even know it was going to be my birthday?"

"I told him." Kagami smiled, "And Kagami-kun said he definitely wanted to do something for it before he left, so he baked you this cake."

"Isn't that so sweet?" Kise added dreamily, "Unlike you."

Aomine was not sure which of the two of them Kise was referring to, but did not care either way. Only one thing was racing through his mind. He needed to talk to Kagami.

 

It was just past 11pm when Aomine reached his apartment, 6am in LA. That was possible. Logging into Skype, he was relieved to see Kagami was already online. Without hesitation, he hit video call and waited for it to connect.

"Happy Birthday!" Kagami's voice yelled through the speakers before the video had enough time to load, "Kuroko messaged me. Did you like the cake?"

"It was alright." Aomine said shrugging, "But thanks for the effort."

"Just alright?" Kagami said, looking genuinely deflated. His heart skipped.

"I'm just kidding, it was seriously good." Aomine said quickly, before he grinned,"I guess rich kids have a lot of time on their hands to learn things like baking."

"Oi, you piece of shit, I'm never cooking for you then."

"Wait- you can cook too?"

"You'll never find out now." Kagami said, sticking his middle finger up at the camera with a smile.

They both laughed, before Kagami cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I've tried thinking about what words to say this week but I suck at them so just...be my boyfriend? Then, I might reconsider cooking."

"Damn, you beat me to it." Aomine sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk in mock annoyance, "Guess there's no choice then."

The smile that spread across Kagami's face at that moment blew away any of the doubts that was still lingering in his mind.

Perhaps a long distance relationship wouldn't be that hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I can finally start getting to the plot now, haha.  
> This chapter was delayed by Christmas, New year and me being quite ill so I do apologise for that!  
> One of my aims for this year was to take better care of myself and stop writing all night, (because I'm pretty sure that contributed to me getting ill) but I have already failed ><
> 
> I hope everyone had a good start to 2017, and hope I can write things that make everyone happy!  
> Now, to bed!


End file.
